Origin Of Friends
by ainmals1
Summary: While hanging out with their love interests. Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo wonder what Aileen, Gareth, Beverly, and Leslie's lives were like before they lived in Kentucky. So the love interests each tell their story about how they came to be and what their creators were like.


**Hi everyone here is my next Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. Today Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie talk about how they were created, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Origin Of Friends

It was a nice beautiful day at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Mac, Bloo, Leslie, and Goo played tag, Frankie took care of the nursery friends, Wilt was out on the basketball court dribbling a basketball and made a lot of shots, his girlfriend Aileen cheered for him until he was done.

"Very good Wilt you are getting better and better," Aileen complimented.

"Thank you Aileen, want some lemonade?" Wilt asked.

"Aye please," said Aileen.

Wilt walked inside and came back out with some lemonade, Aileen poured some out in two glasses.

"Aileen do you mind if I ask you a question?" Wilt asked.

"Aye go a head," Aileen said sipping her lemonade.

"Okay well you were created in Ireland right? So what ever happened before you were in Kentucky?" Wilt asked curiously.

Aileen looked at him knowing he was curious and knew this day had to come.

"Well it all started when my creator Keely was three years old, she didn't really have any friends, she was very lonely," said Aileen.

"And she created you to be her friend?" Wilt guessed.

"She didn't create me just to be her friend, but to be a perfect older sister," Aileen explained.

FLASHBACK

In the country of Ireland in the year old the 1970s a little girl at three years old with long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a long purple dress, a pink hair band and light pink framed glasses sat in her house with a sad lonely look on her face.

"I wish I had a friend, one is like an older sister who doesn't scream, yell, or be bossy, more like read stories, take care of me when I'm sick, cheer me up when I'm lonely, she will be pink my favorite color, wear a purple dress like me, her eyes will be green like mine, her hair will be blonde like mine, and she and I could do girly girl stuff," the girl said to herself.

"Top to the morning Keely," said a soft voice.

The little girl got surprised and looked up at a nine foot six tall creature who seemed to be the perfect image of a friend she thought of.

"Top to the morning, you're just like how I imagined you, although I skipped the height, but that's okay I like you already, you're my imaginary friend," said Keely.

"Thank you, so what are you gonna name me?" the tall figure asked.

"Hmm, you will be named Aileen do you like it?" Keely responded.

"I love it," said Aileen.

"Me too," said Keely.

The little girl hugged her new friend by the legs, while Aileen bend down to hug her creator. Later Keely took Aileen down stairs to meet her Parents.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Aileen my imaginary friend, Aileen these are my Parents," said Keely.

"Top to the morning Aileen," said Keely's Parents.

"Come on Aileen I will show you around the house," said Keely.

"We will show you the town later on Aileen," said Keely's Mom.

"Keely and her family showed me everything in Ireland, it was amazing, she was a good kid. I would read her stories, tuck her in at night, take care of her when she was hurt or sick, comfort her when she had a bad day at school, we would play with typical girl stuff, we thought I would stay forever, until one day after Keely turned 13," Aileen narrated.

Aileen was fixing Keely's hair into a ponytail and got done.

"Thank you Aileen," said Keely.

"You're welcome," said Aileen.

"Keely can we talk to you alone please?" Keely's Dad called.

"I'll be right back," said Keely.

The teenager walked out of her room to meet her Parents down the stairs, it was quiet for a while but Aileen could hear soft talking, then a shocked shout.

"What? But why?" Keely asked with surprise.

"Because you are too old for her, you need to move on," said her Mom.

"Mom, Dad she is the only friend I have, please don't let me give her up," Keely begged almost crying.

"I'm sorry Keely but our choice is made, you have to give Aileen up, we're sorry Honey," Keely's Dad said.

Aileen's heart was broken, then she started to cry.

"The next day came I packed my things, hugged everyone especially Keely good-bye, she told me she will miss me, I told her I will miss her too, her, and her family, her Parents, her younger siblings, everyone, and she told me I was the only friend she ever had, I assured her she will make new friends, then I left," Aileen narrated.

PRESENT.

Wilt got shocked and teary to here the story.

"After that day I thought I would never find another home again, then I found Knuckles well Knuckles found me, he grabbed me from behind in an alley, one strong arm around my small body, and one strong hand covered my mouth," Aileen explained.

"But why didn't you yell for help?" Wilt asked.

"Because he covered my mouth, no one could hear me," said Aileen.

Wilt thought for a minute then remembered something, the night Mac got kidnapped by Knuckles, the big strong gorilla must have covered Mac's mouth; that is why he didn't yell for help.

"He knocked me out and took me to Kentucky and I have been his servant since," Aileen explained.

"I'm so sorry," said Wilt.

"Don't worry about it, a year later I met Gareth, two years later I met Beverly, and 30 years later I met Leslie, this year when we met Mac Knuckles put us in charge of him, deep down we wanted to let him go but we couldn't, we fed him, beverage him, put a blanket and a pillow to have him sleep comfortably, the poor little thing was so scared when he saw Knuckles but at least we were nice to him," Aileen finished explaining.

"Do you miss your creator Aileen?" Wilt asked.

"Every day of my life, Wilt since we are telling each other stories, who was your creator?" Aileen asked.

Wilt looked at her, then he told her he was created by a boy named Jordan Micheals who loved basketball had an older brother was great at basketball and figured he needed someone to practice with, they were both unstoppable no one could beat them except a jealous kid who thought of an imaginary friend named Foul Larry created not to care what happens in a game as long as he won, Aileen cringed when Wilt told her the day he lost because he saved Jordan's life causing of what happened to him.

"Thought I disappointed him, but when I saw him again he told me winning isn't everything not like losing a friend," Wilt explained.

"Oh Wilt that is so touching, you are a hero," Aileen said softly.

Wilt blushed a little, then Destiny walked outside.

"Hi guys what's up?" she asked the friends.

"We were just talking about past times," said Aileen.

"What was your creator's name Aileen?" Destiny asked.

"Keely," said Aileen.

Destiny's eyes widened.

"Does she have green eyes, blonde hair, wears a purple dress, and pink framed glasses?" Destiny asked.

"Yes how did you know?" Aileen responded.

"She is my Mom," said Destiny.

Aileen's eyes got wide opened in surprise.

"You're her daughter?" Aileen asked.

Destiny nodded.

"How is she? Did she ever talk about me or her past?" Aileen asked.

"She is doing great, she did talk about being lonely and needed an imaginary friend who is a perfect older sister although I never asked the name but now I know she means you," said Destiny.

"Maybe you will see her at the five year reunion picnic Aileen," said Wilt.

"I hope so, you will let her know won't you Destiny?" Aileen replied.

"I promised I will, I better go help Frankie with some work," said Destiny.

The blonde teenager went back inside while Wilt and Aileen continued to sit with each other and cuddled.

"Aileen, you are my beautiful angel," said Wilt.

"And you are my hero Wilt," said Aileen.

The couple hugged each other and kissed. Like people imaginary friends learn something new every day, Wilt learned where Aileen got her personality and looks from, Aileen learned that her creator got married and had a child who turned out to be the babysitter of the child who befriended her and her friends as well as almost unintentionally freed them from being servants to a big mean gorilla, and Destiny learned that her Mother's imaginary friend turned out to be like a role model to her.

* * *

At the same time in a different area of Fosters, Coco was laying egg in the kitchen, her boyfriend Gareth watched her with amazement.

"Yah Coco I haven't seen you lay eggs in a while you should do it more often," said Gareth.

"Coco coco coco coco coco cococo" (Gareth you know I only do it when I'm excited)" said Coco pointed out.

"Yah I know you do it when you're excited," said Gareth.

"Coco coco coco co coco?" (Gareth can I ask you a question)" Coco asked.

"Yah, sure knock yourself out," said Gareth.

"Coco coco co coco coco? Co coco coco coco coco co Cococo?" (You were created in Sweden right? So what ever happened before you were Kentucky?)" Coco asked.

Gareth knew this was the time to tell, so he cleared his throat.

"Yah, it all started when Dylan was four years old, he created me like this because he loved outdoor stuff," said Gareth.

Coco started to sit down and listen carefully to the story her boyfriend was going to tell her.

FLASHBACK

In the country of Sweden in the year of the late 1970s or early 1980s, there was a little boy at four years old with short red hair, blue eyes, a grey long sleeved shirt, green pants, and orange shoes playing outside.

"Yah, I love the outdoors if I had a friend, he would have a head of tree trunk which will be red, a body of a grey airplane, an orange crooked beak like a bird, green legs and feet like a bird, and will speak English but with a Swedish accent like us," the little boy named Dylan said.

"Yah, hello Dylan," said an unfamiliar voice.

Dylan turned around to see a strange figure who looked just perfect to be his imaginary friend.

"Yah hello, you are perfect, exactly how I imagined you," said Dylan.

"Yah, so what's my name gonna be?" the strange figure asked.

"Yah, you're name will be Gareth, do you like that name?" Dylan asked.

"Yah I do," said Gareth.

"Yah, me too," said Dylan.

The little boy hugged his creation, Gareth smiled. A little later Dylan took Gareth in his house to meet his Parents.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Gareth he is my imaginary friend," said Dylan.

"Yah, hello sir and madam, said Gareth.

"Yah, hello Gareth," said the Parents.

"Yah Gareth I will give you a tour of the house," said Dylan.

"Yah, and later on we will show you around of what Sweden looks like," said Dylan's Mother.

"Yah Dylan and his family showed me everything in Sweden it was fantastic, Dylan and I played outside a lot, when it rained we spend time inside, I thought I was gonna stay in Sweden forever until one day when Dylan turned 15," Gareth narrated.

Gareth and Dylan laid outside in the sun enjoying themselves.

"Yah this is a life, isn't it Gareth?" Dylan inquired.

"Yah, it is Dylan," said Gareth.

"Dylan, Gareth could you two come inside please, we need to talk," said Dylan's Dad.

Dylan and Gareth came inside, had a seat and listened.

"Gareth we will be moving in the city, I'm sorry to say but it will be too much for you to come with us," Dylan's Mom informed Gareth.

"Yah, but Mom he is the best friend I have ever had," said Dylan.

"Yah, it is okay Dylan your Mother is right," said Gareth.

"Yah the day came for Dylan's family to leave, Dylan hugged me good-bye he told me he will miss me, I told him I will miss him too, him, his siblings, and Parents, they left; I packed my things and left as well since there will be a new family coming in who probably won't want me around," Gareth narrated.

PRESENT

Coco's eyes got wide in surprise for hearing the story.

"After that day I thought I would never find another home again, then I found Knuckles well Knuckles found me, he grabbed me from behind, one hand over my body and the other covered my beak, he knocked me out and took me to Kentucky; I have been hi servant ever since, but I helped Aileen out," said Gareth.

"Coco coco coco cococo co cococo?" (When did you meet Beverly and Leslie)" Coco asked.

"Yah, we met Beverly a year after I was taken and we met Leslie 29 years later, this year when we met Mac, we took care of him like we always do kindly, I'm glad he freed us and you guys too; you and the guys were the answer to our prayers," said Gareth.

Coco smiled at him, "Coco coco coco, coco coco cococo coco cococo coco," (I'm glad we were Gareth, I don't know what I would do if I haven't met you)" she said.

"Yah, me neither darling you are the best thing that's happened to me, speaking of creators who was your creator?" Gareth asked.

Coco looked at him and told him she was created by a little girl stranded on an island, she disappeared one day, Coco said she was all alone until the nerds Douglas and Adam found her and raised her as their own, Gareth was a little bit surprised, it makes sense by how strange and weird she looks.

* * *

In another area of the house, Eduardo was in the bedroom playing with his girlfriend Beverly, they played with dolls.

"I love you baby," Eduardo said impersonating his boy doll.

"I love you too Honey," Beverly said impersonating the girl doll.

The both of them made smooches and laughed.

"Oh Eduardo you really know how to be gentle with dollies," said Beverly.

"Gracis Senorita Beverly you are gentle with dollies too," said Eduardo.

"Thank you my big hero," said Beverly.

Eduardo blushed nervously to hear her say that "Senorita Beverly may I ask you a question please?" Eduardo asked.

"Sure you may," said Beverly.

"Okay you were created in England Si? So what ever happened before you were in Kentucky?" Eduardo asked.

Beverly looked at him knowing this is the time to spill the beans.

"Well it started when Scarlett was four years old, she just couldn't stick up for herself," Beverly said.

"So she created you to be her protector?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes, I wasn't created to just be her friend, but her protector," Beverly said.

Eduardo could tell that is how Beverly is so much braver than he is and how she doesn't need pushing to do it.

FLASHBACK

In the country of England in the year of the late 1970s or early 1980s a little girl at four years old with long red hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink tank top, a long blue skirt, yellow boots, and an orange hair band on was being bullied by other kids.

"I wish I had a friend who is brave and stick up for me, she would be a big orange monster like thing with a pink tank top, a long blue skirt, yellow boots like mine, and she will have brown eyes and red hair like mine, and we could do girl and boy things," the little girl said.

"Hi there Scarlett," said a voice, the little girl got so surprised and she looked in front of her and saw a six foot six tall monster like creature who seemed be the perfect match of what she thought of, the creature roared and scared the bullies away.

"Hi, I love the way I imagined you, I didn't think about the height but I like you already you're my friend," said Scarlett.

"Thank you, will I have a name?" the monster figure asked.

"Hmm, how about Beverly do you like it?" Scarlett asked.

"I love it," said Beverly.

Scarlett jumped into her friends' arms to hug her, Beverly hugged her creator. Scarlett showed Beverly her house and went in to introduce her to the Parents.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Beverly my imaginary friend Beverly these are my Parents," said Scarlett.

"Hello Beverly," Scarlett's Parents said.

"Come on Beverly I will show you around," said Scarlett.

"And we will show you the town later," said Scarlett's Mom.

"Scarlett and her family showed me all of England, it was wonderful, she was a great kid we would play with dollies, did each others' hair, play dress up, we even did some boy stuff, like cars, dinosaurs, horses, video games, play a little bit of sports like tennis, soccer, volleyball, and baseball, we though I would stay forever, until one day when Scarlett was 14," Beverly narrated.

Beverly was helping Scarlett try on some new shoes.

"They are just my size, thank you Beverly, you're the best," said Scarlett.

"You're welcome, Scarlett," said Beverly.

"Scarlett, Beverly could you go get the kids we need talk to you," Scarlett's Dad called.

Beverly and Scarlett rounded up Scarlett's younger siblings and headed down stairs.

"Kids we have bad news, our mortgage is running low it says we have to lose the house or someone will have to leave, and we are not sure who," said Scarlett's Mom.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, Beverly looked down sadly, then had a determined look on her face.

"I will leave," she said.

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"What? No Beverly please you can't leave," Scarlett begged.

"I'm sorry Scarlett, but you and your family can't lose your house," said Beverly.

"The day came for me to pack my stuff and go, Scarlett and her family hugged me good-bye told me they will miss them, Scarlett said I was the coolest and best protector and friend she ever had, I wished her the best and I left," Beverly narrated.

PRESENT

Eduardo began to cry but calmed down right away when Beverly continued to talk.

"After that day I thought I would never find another home again, then I found Knuckles well Knuckles found me, he grabbed me from behind in an alley one strong arm around me body, and one strong hand covered my mouth, he knocked me out and took me to Kentucky; I have been his servant ever since, but I helped Aileen and Gareth out," Beverly explained.

"When did you meet Senorita Leslie?" Eduardo asked.

"We met her 29 years later after I was taken, this year when we met Mac we knew he was scared and alone so he kept him company, when he was hungry or thirsty we would give him food and drinks, when he was cold since the shelter was air conditioned Aileen and I would put him in a blanket and a pillow to be comfortable, I'm glad he told us about you guys, you and your friends came to the rescue, I don't know what we would have done, Honey speaking of stories who was your creator?" Beverly finished.

Eduardo looked at her and told her he was created by a little girl named Nina Valerosa who grew up in a dangerous neighborhood she got so scared that she needed someone to protect her from bullies, someone to be nice to her baby brother, someone to play with, and to teach her to be brave.

"We had a lot of fun together, we did a lot of stuff like you and Scarlett did the girl stuff that is, but one day Nina couldn't afford to keep me anymore so she took me to Fosters and met Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster. Nina only comes every five years for the reunion picnic, maybe Scarlett will come this time," said Eduardo.

"I would like that very much, oh Ed we have a lot common, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, you are hug able, sweet, and adorable," Beverly said hugging him.

Eduardo blushed to hear that, and hugged her back.

"Aww Senorita Beverly you are so Bonita, Fantastico, and cute," said Eduardo.

Beverly blushed to hear that and held him close, the couple kissed each other. Eduardo and Beverly learned something new today. They both realized that they were created by girls which would explain their feminine side, while Eduardo found out that Beverly also did some boy stuff which impressed him, and Beverly also learned that Eduardo's creator grew up as a police officer or should she say police woman.

* * *

When Goo went home a little while ago, Mac went to find Destiny and Frankie to help them out, while Bloo and Leslie went to another room to play video games. "Wow Bloo you are an expert at video games," Leslie complimented.

"Thanks Leslie you are too, I don't think I have ever met a girl who likes video games," said Bloo.

It took a good 20 minutes for them to finish their game so they decided to just relax.

"Hey Leslie can I ask you a question?" Bloo asked.

"Aye as long as it's not embarrassing," said Leslie.

"Okay well you were created in Scotland right? So what ever happened before you were in Kentucky?" Bloo asked.

Leslie knew this was the time to talk so she began to explain.

"Well it all started when Angus was three, he created me because he had friends who girly girls or middle types, he didn't really like any of the boys in his neighborhood," said Leslie.

Bloo started to listen to this tale, this could explain Leslie being a tomboy and everything.

FLASHBACK

In the country of Scotland in the year of 1999 there was a little boy at three years old with short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, green pants, and light green shoes playing with a lot of girls; some of them girly girls and some of them were middle types.

"If I had an imaginary friend she would be a girl who is a tomboy, she will be fun loving and hyperactive but not a trouble maker, her hair will be brown like mine, her eyes will be blue like mine, she will wear a yellow short sleeve shirt and she will be a short green blob like creature, and we could play together," said the little boy called Angus.

"Hey there Angus," said an unfamiliar voice.

Angus got surprised and turned around behind him; he saw a two foot tall blob like creature who was just like he imagined.

"Hey there I like how you came out as I imagined you," said Angus.

"Really, so do I have a name?" the figure asked.

"Hmm, yes you do, Leslie do you like it?" Angus replied.

"Aye I do," said Leslie.

Angus hugged his new creation, Leslie smiled. Angus and Leslie walked to Angus house.

"Here we are now you can meet my Parents and my older sister," said Angus.

The two friends entered the house to find the family.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Leslie she is my imaginary friend," said Angus.

"Hey there sir and madam," said Leslie.

"Hello Leslie," said Angus Parents.

"Hi Leslie I'm Blair, Angus' sister," said a nine year old girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a yellow dress.

"Hey there, Blair," said Leslie.

"Leslie I'll give you a tour around the house," said Angus.

"And we will show you all of Scotland later," said Angus Mom.

"Angus and his family showed me what Scotland looked like it was really cool, Angus and I had fun together we played with his friends, played video games, did typical boy things, we thought we would do those things forever until one day when Angus was eight years old," Leslie narrated.

Angus and Leslie had fun playing video games.

"Hey we're beating the dark lord," said Angus.

"Aye, take that dark lord," said Leslie.

Just as the two were done they heard Angus' Dad call. "Angus Leslie come on down stairs we need to talk," he called.

Angus and Leslie came down the stairs, had a seat, and listened.

"Angus we are gonna move to place that doesn't allow imaginary friends so I'm sorry Leslie but we can't you with us," said Angus' Mom.

"Mom can't we go some where that does allow Leslie?" Angus begged.

"No your Parents are right and I don't wanna be in any trouble," said Leslie.

Angus hung his head.

"The day came for Angus and his family to leave, they all hugged me good-bye, they told me they will miss me, Angus told me I was the coolest and best friend he has ever had, I told them I will miss them too, I wished them luck and as soon as they left I packed my stuff and left as well, because I didn't want to live by myself in an empty house" Leslie narrated.

PRESENT

Bloo stared in shock and continued to listen.

"After that day I thought I would never find another home again, then I found Knuckles well Knuckles found me, he grabbed me from behind in an alley with one girl strong hand around my body and the other strong hand covered my mouth and face, he knocked me out and took me to Kentucky, and I have been his servant since last year, but I helped Aileen, Gareth, and Beverly out," Leslie explained,

"How long did Aileen, Gareth, and Beverly be the big ape's servants?" Bloo asked.

"Aileen had been his servant for thirty one years, Gareth had been his servant for thirty years, and Beverly had been his servant for twenty nine years," said Leslie.

"Wow that is just like Wilt living at this house for thirty one years, Coco lived here for thirty years, and Eduardo live her for twenty nine years," said Bloo.

"Boy Bloo we all have a lot more in common than we though, if it hadn't been for Mac we never would have met you guys," said Leslie.

Bloo smiled at her, then the two blobs heard the speaking go on.

"Lunch is ready friends," said Mr. Herriman's voice.

No soon after everyone came down the stairs for lunch.

"Okay guys dig in," said Frankie.

All the friends took their lunch, and sat anywhere they liked, however Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, and Bloo sat with their squeezes; while Frankie, Destiny and Mac sat together as well.

"You know girls and Gareth if you guys haven't called us for Mac, Destiny would have gone crazy," Frankie commented.

"Really?" said Leslie.

"Yes but Frankie told me the day after Knuckles kidnapped Mac she told me to cry if I wanted to or scream or throw things if I had to so I just let out a small yell and Frankie comforted me, Wilt and Eduardo comforted me a day later telling me everything will be alright," Destiny explained.

"I know it wasn't your fault that I got kidnapped Destiny, but I was afraid if my Mom found out everything she will blame you," said Mac.

"I know, but at least you all got back safely when your Mother called and Goo started to talk to me, Meredith asked me if everything was alright, that I was distracted," said Destiny.

"You poor thing, at least we practically saved you life," said Aileen.

Destiny smiled at them, it was a true statement that Aileen, Gareth, Beverly, and Leslie practically saved Destiny from getting into trouble. Everyone started to eat their lunch, Mac felt happy for four of his friends having girlfriends, he could hope that one day he will find a girl around his age to hang out with, because he knew that Frankie didn't really see him as a boyfriend, while he just saw Goo as a friend.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. The next story will be Destiny going to her senior prom.**


End file.
